


Same As Me

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Veeta



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Romance, Spy - Freeform, spy romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случается, когда встречаются два человека с разными целями, но одинаковыми методами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As Me

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209898595.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** AU относительно событий «Kingsman: The Secret Service», иной таймлайн, немного бондианы и разница в возрасте между персонажами

 

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи не мог сказать, что не доверял Чарли или в чём-то его подозревал. Чарли просто был ещё одним сотрудником МИ-6, ещё одним квартирмейстером в череде многих. Однако чутьё, не раз спасавшее Эггзи жизнь, говорило, что что-то здесь не так. Досье на Чарли казалось шаблонным: богатые родственники, о которых ничего не известно; отличная успеваемость в школе и в университете заграницей, но без конкретики; рекомендации от организаций, написанные как по заготовке.

Возможно, это была паранойя, и Чарли просто оказался рядом с Эггзи в непростое время.

Мэллори даже не нужно было давать задание проверить Чарли — Эггзи сам его начал выполнять.

У Чарли был непростой характер, высокий интеллект и острый язык, но Эггзи знал, как к таким мальчикам находить подход. Чарли бы не оценил одни лишь недвусмысленные намёки. Чарли требовал другого. Эггзи знал, как очаровывать, манипулировать и соблазнять, и Чарли ничем не отличался от людей на миссиях.

Первая фаза включала словесные перепалки — почти на грани, ироничные, не слишком серьёзные. Главной целью было не рассердить, но раздразнить.

 

✖ ✖ ✖

— Мы на «Вы»? Право, Чарли, я не думал, что вызываю у тебя такой благоговейный трепет.

— Вовсе нет, — тонко улыбнулся Чарли, — я всего лишь делаю скидку на Ваш возраст.

— О, мой возраст имеет массу достоинств. Ну, знаешь, опыт, выдержка, — Эггзи понизил голос, — вариативность.

— Консервативность, устарелость, пресыщенность? С этим могу согласиться.

 

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи сразу же заметил слабость Чарли — он не умел игнорировать вербальные провокации.

✖ ✖ ✖

— Может быть, сходим выпить?

— Сегодня среда, мистер Анвин, не пятница, — не отрываясь от ноутбука, ответил Чарли. — И я пью только чай.

— Значит, ужин? Я знаю отличное место неподалёку, — проигнорировал отказ Эггзи.

— К чему Вам это? Тренируетесь в прелюдиях? Требуется соблазнить кого-то труднодоступного?

— О да, тебя. Что же, тогда мы можем быть честны и прямолинейны. Моя постель?

— Вы так и не перестанете пытаться, да? Предпочитаю свою постель, — щёки Чарли порозовели.

— Нет проблем. Значит, твоя постель.

— Я не договорил. Предпочитаю свою постель и одиночество.

 

✖ ✖ ✖

Эггзи было интересно узнать, что же думал сам Чарли. Чувствовал ли, как его медленно и неуклонно соблазняют, или же решил, что это шутка, и просто подыгрывал. Эггзи впервые было любопытно. Однако факт оставался фактом: Чарли сдавался. Он с удовольствием спорил с Эггзи, реже — разговаривал. Он улыбался, искренне, хоть и не часто. Эггзи успел привыкнуть к голосу Чарли в наушнике, а Чарли, похоже, выделял его среди других агентов.

Но как бы Эггзи не был очарован, он помнил, что сначала шло задание, а потом уже чувства.

И задание продолжалось. Они перешли на «ты», и это много значило.

 

✖ ✖ ✖

— Ты считаешь, что мы торопим события? — спросил Эггзи, — Иногда ужин — это просто ужин, ведь так?

Чарли усмехнулся. В его голове до сих пор не укладывалось, как он оказался в квартире 007 и почему так близко к нему стоял. Они знакомы всего несколько месяцев, в течение которых Эггзи проявлял к нему «дежурный» для агента интерес.

Вероятно, репутация Эггзи была больше бравадой, чем реально существующей вещью, однако, находясь в непосредственной от него близости и смотря в зелёные глаза, Чарли понимал, почему Эггзи редко говорили «нет». Чарли не знал, что это — теплота взгляда; уверенность, пронизывающая каждое движение; слова, сказанные в правильное время и с правильной интонацией; всё это вместе взятое, заставляющее поверить, что ты — единственный.

— Попросишь меня рассказать о себе? Мои увлечения, с кем у меня был первый раз?

— Я и так всё это знаю, Эггзи. Твоё личное дело содержит достаточно информации, — Чарли внезапно замолчал, остановившись около рамки с фиолетовой бумажкой внутри. — Что это?

— Моё первое дело, — невозмутимо ответил Эггзи. — Я справился, но не обошлось без жертв. Это просто память.

Чарли понимающе кивнул. Для него многое прояснилось, и это стоило обдумать.

— Знаешь, мы всё же поспешили. Я… Пожалуй, мне лучше уйти.

Эггзи не стал его останавливать.

 

✖ ✖ ✖

Заинтересованность Эггзи была Чарли на руку: у него самого имелись планы, а Эггзи был удобным инструментом их исполнения.

✖ ✖ ✖

— Тебя не смущает наша разница в возрасте?

— Что ты, Чарли! — притворно удивился Эггзи. — Не стоит так переживать. У тебя есть ещё пара лет.

Чарли закатил глаза, перекатываясь со своей половины постели и нависая над Эггзи.

— Ваша наглость, мистер Анвин, достойна того, чтобы её задокументировать.

Эггзи не стал отрицать.

— Ваша задница, мистер Хескет, достойна того, чтобы отлить её в бронзе, — Эггзи, в подтверждение словам, провёл ладонями по спине Чарли и сжал пальцы пониже поясницы.

 

✖ ✖ ✖

План Эггзи зашёл в тупик. Чарли открылся, и даже больше, чем Эггзи рассчитывал, но на этом всё заканчивалось. Чарли не рассказывал ничего личного, не делился мыслями и размышлениями. Они говорили на обыденные темы, и любая попытка Эггзи перевести разговор на интересующий его предмет заканчивалась крахом. Чарли был аккуратен со словами и всегда контролировал сказанное, даже под воздействием алкоголя и во время секса. Такая выдержка мешала Эггзи получить информацию, но не восхититься этим было сложно.

— Ты мне так и не рассказал о своём первом задании. Помнишь, я это спрашивал, когда мы были у тебя дома?

Эггзи нахмурился. Конечно, он помнил этот вопрос и последующее странное поведение Чарли, но не думал, что это было так важно.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? У меня были миссии масштабнее, кровавее и эротичнее, — Эггзи было несложно всё рассказать, да и никакого секрета в этом не было, но ему было интересно посмотреть на уговоры Чарли.

— Мне не слишком хочется знать о твоих сексуальных похождениях, — видимо скривился Чарли. — Все с чего-то начинают, ведь так?

— Верно, — Эггзи решил «сдаться», — мне было 22 года, я впервые отправился на задание. Шестнадцать лет назад. Большой срок, да? Ты тогда ходил в школу, мальчик, — Чарли передразнил лучезарную улыбку Эггзи. — Ты, наверное, слышал, что люди боялись приближения двухтысячного года. Многие верили в грядущий конец света. Кто-то готовился к хаосу, кто-то пускался во всё тяжкие, а кто-то, — Эггзи сделал паузу, — играл на страхе и доверчивости людей. Валентайн собрал богатых и влиятельных людей в своём бункере, убедил их, что только так они смогут спастись, а когда апокалипсиса не произошло, то он всех взорвал. Возможно, он отчаялся, а возможно, просто не умел проигрывать. Я был там и пытался его остановить, но было слишком поздно. Мы не были подготовлены, не хватало оружия и людей. Мы также не учли, как далеко распространялось его влияние, и последовали новые жертвы, которые мы не смогли предотвратить. Это ты хотел услышать, да, Чарли? — Эггзи неожиданно для себя разозлился. Он не мог винить Чарли за любопытство, но его вопрос заставил вспомнить то, что больше всего на свете хотелось забыть.

Чарли не отвечал, и это раздражало ещё больше.

— Что, мальчик, я уже не такой идеальный агент в твоих глазах?

Чарли отрицательно покачал головой и ничего сказал. Он подошёл ближе к Эггзи и медленно взял его за руку.

— У тебя есть ко мне вопросы, Эггзи? Что-то в твоём плане пошло не так, и я повёл себя вразрез с твоими представлениями? — Эггзи удивлённо поднял брови, но Чарли сжал его ладонь сильнее, ободряя. — Всё в порядке, ты тоже был объектом моей миссии. Ты пытался выведать информацию обо мне, я — о тебе. Я узнал всё, что мне нужно, теперь ты можешь спрашивать меня.

— Как благородно, Чарли. Ответишь мне, какого чёрта происходит? Что тебе было нужно?

— Я ожидал более разоблачающих вопросов. Надо отдать тебе должное, ты заподозрил что-то неладное первым. Другим агентам потребовалось больше времени, и, честно говоря, их техники соблазнения сильно проигрывали твоей. Давно никто так изысканно не пытался залезть ко мне в трусы. А ты верно решил, что я девственник? — Эггзи резко вырвал свою руку из руки Чарли, и только остатки терпения позволили не обматерить его последними словами.

— У меня были подозрения насчёт тебя, а ты оказался просто мудаком. Что ты узнал?

Чарли улыбнулся Эггзи так, как не улыбался никогда. Это была триумфальная улыбка, но не насмешливая. Улыбка завершённого дела, как назвал бы её Эггзи.

— Мэллори знал моих родителей, и после их смерти он связался с моими родственниками заграницей и отправил меня к ним, потому что у меня никого здесь не осталось. Это было давно, мне было восемь лет. Знаешь, когда умерли мои родители, Эггзи? Во время твоей первой миссии. Мы были в том бункере вместе. Меня успели спасти, а им повезло меньше. Я винил агентов в том, что они допустили их смерть, пренебрегли своим долгом. С самого детства я хотел вернуться сюда и разобраться, поквитаться со всеми. Я связался с Мэллори и сказал, что хочу работать на МИ-6 в дань родителям. У меня были требуемые навыки, а ваша служба нуждалась в людях. Со временем я успокоился и, когда прилетел в Англию, мои планы изменились. Я просто хотел всё узнать и поставить точку в этой истории. Мэллори во многом мне помог и составил для меня «подозрительное» досье, которым ты заинтересовался. Я изучил много документов о том дне, узнал, кто из агентов работал и кто владел информацией. Никто ничего не знал или же никто не хотел говорить. Твой план соблазнения мне очень помог. Ты подходил по возрасту, и, возможно, мог мне помочь. Мне не нужно было ничего делать, потому что ты первым проявил интерес. Я же просто позволил себе быть соблазнённым. Я всё понял, когда увидел приглашение в бункер в твоём доме. Ты сказал, что это осталось с твоей первой миссии. Я мог бы закончить на этом, но мне была интересна твоя версия событий и то, как ты оправдаешься. И да, не буду скрывать, секс был шикарным. Моё удовольствие было неподдельным. Надеюсь, и твоё тоже. Ты подозревал меня, Эггзи, и ты был прав. Но я не шпион и не желаю Англии зла.

Эггзи мог продолжать злиться, мог выспрашивать о его семье, но мотивы Чарли были понятны. Эггзи и сам бы так поступил. Их разговор начинал принимать слишком серьёзный оборот, некомфортный для них обоих. Эггзи понимал, что нужно что-то менять. Они не давали друг другу клятвы верности и обещания быть вместе до конца. Они неплохо проводили время и Эггзи не хотел бы это терять.

Другой бы человек не стал бы продолжать такие отношения, которые и «отношениями» назвать было сложно, но Эггзи знал, какая у него работа и чего она требует. Они с Чарли не вписывались в понятие нормы.

Англия была в безопасности, Эггзи мог без страха засыпать рядом с Чарли, и этого было достаточно.

— Ты упомянул других агентов. Ты и с ними спал? — возможно, это был не лучший способ разрядить атмосферу, но Эггзи было всё равно. Дело было сделано, и разговор перешёл в другое русло.

— Нет, не со всеми, — такой ответ не слишком устраивал Эггзи, но он его принял.

— Из тебя бы вышел отличный агент. Не задумывался об этом?

— Это была моя первая и последняя миссия. Всё-таки я понял, что предпочитаю компьютеры людям. Больше пользы, меньше драмы, — пожал плечами Чарли.

— Всем людям?

Чарли оценивающе на него посмотрел. Под этим взглядом Эггзи хотелось расправить плечи, немногим позже — раздеться. Он знал, что нравилось Чарли.

— Есть исключения. Наглые и соблазнительные исключения.

Эггзи посчитал это комплиментом.

— Думаю, мы сработаемся, Чарли.

Улыбка Чарли в ответ только подтверждала его слова.


End file.
